Carbon monoxide is a hazardous substance, which occupies sites in red blood cells necessary for binding oxygen. In sufficient concentrations, carbon monoxide may diminish replenishment of oxygen to tissues to a lethal degree.
Within a dwelling or other enclosed structure, there may be several important sources of carbon monoxide, including furnaces, fireplaces, water heaters, and clothes dryers. Ideally, all sources of carbon monoxide are properly vented to the outside. However, vents may be blocked, unbeknownst to residents. Clothes dryer vents may fill with lint, furnace vents with soot, and chimneys with bird nests. The danger is most acute in winter when supplemental ventilation through opened windows is absent.
Installation of present carbon monoxide detectors may be problematical. Many detectors are powered by batteries. However, although there may be an audible warning of low battery voltage, frequently, batteries are not replaced, resulting in an inoperative detector. Other detectors operate on voltages obtained by plugging the detector into a wall outlet. However, the plug may be displaced or disengaged, as during cleaning, and the carbon monoxide detector consequently lacking electrical power. Even more importantly, users of a carbon monoxide detector tend to deactivate or remove the device upon a false reading or false alarm.
Safer and more reliable is hardwiring the carbon monoxide detector to the building or residence wiring. However, in contrast to installation during new construction, installation is not straightforward when dealing with an existing residence or structure, as installation can involve pulling additional wires and installing additional wall electrical outlet boxes. These tasks add significantly to the cost of permanent carbon monoxide detector installation and result in the installation of the less preferable battery or plug-in carbon monoxide detectors.
There would be advantage to a carbon monoxide detector amenable to permanent professional installation in existing structures without the necessity of installing new wiring.